


Skeletons

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Blood, Dark Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Making Out, Other, Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ever since the angel Castiel has been staying in Hell, Crowley has noticed a change in his appearance. From beautiful feathers to skeletal spikes, Castiel is growing more hell-like by the day. Crowley cannot get enough of it.
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	Skeletons

Crowley had noticed it.    
  
Then again, Crowley had noticed a lot since Castiel began staying in Hell.    
  
He'd noticed the angel had grown less fearsome of the presence of demons. He'd noticed the angel began to walk more confidently through the halls. He'd noticed the angel's neon blue eyes had darkened to sapphires.    
  
But the biggest thing he'd noticed about the angel was his wings.    
  
He'd never seen them in that plane of existence. They were hidden, invisible to all. But he'd seen the shadows of them. Very few moments when they broke into that reality- appearing but not entirely. Simply shadows, resembling ash stains, not the real deal and there for only brief moments.    
  
In those brief moments Crowley's entire attention was on them. At first they'd been massive looming things, powerful and terrifying. But slowly, they'd changed. The most recent time he'd seen them, the bottom feathers were barely skeletons. They were thin and boney, sharper than any shiv.    
  
Castiel was adapting to Hell.    
  
It was the only idea that could explain it. Species adapted to their surrounding environments. Castiel's wings were adapting to Hell. The danger of the place was changing his physical being. Becoming dangerous, sharp, something to fear. He wanted to see them for real- physically. He'd imagined them but it was difficult.    
  
As Crowley entered the throne room, he froze by the door. His steps haltered, jolting to a stop. On the throne, Castiel sat leant forwards with this hand on his chin. Brow furrowed, eyes in slits, he was questioning something.    
  
Crowley should have yelled instantly. Told the angel the throne was not his to sit on. But no words could make it past his throat. The sight of the angel- it was something incredible. His shoulders framed the throne perfectly, sleek and broad under the trench coat. His nails dug into the arm rest as he thought, considering something Crowley wished he knew. But the eye catcher of the whole thing; Castiel's wings. The shadow of them cast against the brick wall, hovering as he breathed. They'd deteriorated much more since Crowley had last seen them.    
  
"Skeletons." He announced, making his presence known.    
"Sorry?" Castiel seemed to awaken from his thoughts.    
"Your wings, kitten. They're looking like skeletons." Castiel's frown grew, he bit his lip, Crowley's stomach flared.    
"You can not see my wings.."   
"The shadow is enough to see... they're incredibly Castiel."   
"They're not wings, they're...." he clearly had no words.    
"Could I see them?" Crowley genuinely requested, approaching Castiel slowly. "Take it as repayment for sitting on my throne." Castiel nearly shot out of the chair- Crowley held his hands up to stop him. "Just... sit there a while longer..."   
"Why?"   
"A rebellious angel on the throne of Hell?" Crowley breath was taken away even by the idea of it. "It's quite a sight."   
  
Castiel lowered his head in shame. Although. The soft reddening of Castiel's cheeks told Crowley otherwise.    
"It's wrong for me to sit here. It's not mine." Castiel went to stand up again. Crowley place his hands firmly on either side of his shoulder pushed him firmly against the backing of it. The indents and twists of gold pressing into his back.    
"Darling.." Crowley whispered into Castiel's ear, moving closer to him, "I'm the king of Hell. Wrong is kinda my thing..."   
Crowley smirked.    
  
He placed his knees either side on Castiel, sitting himself on the angel's thighs. The angel looked up at the demon whose full weight was on him, whose hands were running lightly down Castiel's thin undershirt. Castiel's vessel was gorgeous, Crowley could tell through the layers of clothes. He placed a hand on Castiel's throat, slamming him up against the throne in a quick movement. Castiel gasped, he couldn't even finish the breath before Crowley's lips were in tangles with his. Castiel was trapped, Crowley on and against him. He didn't feel trapped through, he felt secure, the warmth was a comfort, a fire in his stomach was raging.    
  
Crowley moved his lips down across Castiel's jaw, teeth tracing through rough stubble, enough to make the angel shudder beneath his touch. "Show. Me." He spoke between kisses. "Your. Wings." Castiel muffled a moan, biting his tongue.    
  
Then suddenly they were real. Physically real. Appearing in front of the demon's own eyes- the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen. He had been right- the feathers had become skeletons. Looking like weapons, knifes, daggers, they looked dangerous. Shame radiated from Castiel, clearly he hated it.    
  
Crowley's hands skimmed across Castiel's back, to where his suit was torn from the wings. He felt Castiel's breath catch as his fingers touched the very root of the wing, Crowley smirked. He then ran his fingers up and along the razor blade feathers, slowly and softly, Crowley could feel Castiel shake beneath him, gasp softly into his mouth. Then Crowley felt his fingertips were no longer dry, instead slightly damp. A warm sort, seeping through his fingers and running down his hands. Blood. The skeletons had sliced through him, torn his skin. Crowley moved his hands back to Castiel's neck, trailing blood where he swept his finger tips. Castiel dipped his head into Crowley's hand, then grabbed his waist and pulled him closer.    
"Impatient, are we?" His voice rumbled softly, deeply, as he cupped Castiel's cheeks. A small trail of crimson trickled down Castiel's throat. Crowley watched it tumble, the deepest shade of red. Then his eyes flicked back to the angel's, tears swelled in them.    
"What's wrong?" Crowley's voice was a whisper, the breath dancing along Castiel's lip.    
"They hurt you, Crowley..." his voice was broke. "I didn't mean for it---"   
"Oh kitten." Crolwey smirked, his lips meeting Castiel's for a second time. "I don't mind..." The wings jolted and flared, the sharpest of the feathers jutting out.    
"But they're dangerou---" Crowley shut Castiel up with his lips, taking his breath from his lungs, the small trail of blood reaching Castiel's collar bone.    
"They're glorious... Castiel." Crolwey using his name in that voice, that low deep voice, caught a breath in his throat. He struggled to swallow. "In fact, I quite like dangerous....”    
Crowley’s nose and forehead were pressed against Castiel’s, as he spoke he trailed the top of finger along Castiel’s lips, swiping blood across them. He followed the path with his lips and teeth, breathing in every beautiful sound that escaped Castiel’s lips and swallowing the sour taste with a smirk.    
“The throne is not yours Castiel... but you fit it much too well...”


End file.
